


Loučení

by Dorea



Series: Loučení [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to vlastně bylo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loučení

 „Kurte, tohle patří našim prvním Vánocům v New Yorku,“ zamumlala dojatá Rachel a zavěsila velkou červenou ozdobu ve tvaru třpytivého jablka na větvičku smrčku, kterou přidržoval Kurt.

„Šťastné a veselé,“ zašeptal Kurt s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Vánoce se hned zdály veselejší, když je nebude muset trávit sám.

„Jé, já si vážně musím dobalit nebo to nestihnu a tátové mě sežerou!“ vyjekla Rachel a utíkala k sobě.

„Půjdu si udělat čaj, chceš taky něco, tati?“ nabídl otci Kurt.

„Kafe?“

„Bez kofeinu,“ přikývnul mu Kurt se zvednutým obočím, které nepřipouštělo námitek. Burtova remcání si nevšímal. Za zpěvu vánoční koledy přešel do kuchyně a z nově nalakované police vyndal dva hrnky. Do svého vložil sáček s oblíbeným čajem a do otcova nasypal dvě lžičky kávy a z čiré dobroty přidal půl cukru. Nevšiml si Rachel, která se nepozorována prosmýkla kolem Burta zabaveného sledováním sportovního přenosu.

„Přišla jsem se rozloučit,“ zašeptala mu dívka do ucha. Kurt sebou lehce trhl, ale ihned se uklidnil, když ho kolem pasu objaly dvě známé dlaně. Do nosu mu pronikla příjemná vůně gardénií a vanilky.

„Rachel, táta je vedle,“ připomněl jí taktně. I přes vlastní varování dívku objal a zabořil nos do jejích voňavých vlasů. Dokonce si od ní její šampon tajně půjčoval.

„Bude mi smutno,“ fňukla mu Rachel do ucha. Rty pomaličku sjážděla až k těm jeho. Kamarádsky ho líbla a odtáhla se. Na tváři měla milý úsměv a oči jí zářily Vánocemi.

„Ew, Rachel, seš namalovaná,“ pokrčil nos a rychle si setřel zbytky červené rtěnky. „Taky se mi bude stýskat,“ zkrabatil bradu a letmý polibek ji oplatil. Lehce přitiskl své rty na její. Neměl v úmyslu polibek prohloubit, ale Rachel otevřela ústa, ať už úmyslně nebo ne, a on se ponořil dovnitř. Ovinul svůj jazyk kolem jejího a užíval si měkké teplo a hebkost jejích rtů. Rukama objal známé křivky jejího pasu a ruce posunul o něco níž. Rachel měla dokonalý zadek. Padnul mu přesně do dlaní, to se mu líbilo.

Dívka mu zasténala do úst a natiskla se k němu ještě blíž. Kurtovi se zrychlil dech. Zavrčel, prudce jí otočil a přimáčknul Rachel ke kuchyňské lince, až dutě vydechla. Zaútočila na jeho ústa ještě dravěji a rukama mapovala pevné svaly jeho zad.

„Hele, Kurte, můžeš mi do toho ka– Kurte?“

Oba byli natolik zaneprázdněni, že zapomněli na nebezpečí v podobě Burta. Ten na líbající dvojici vyvalil oči a snažil se pochopit, proč jeho syn zkoumá mandle své nejlepší kamarádky.

„Tati!“

„Burte!“

„Tati, to-to… já… my. Teda… Vysvětlím ti to.“

„Mě-měla bych jít. Určitě přijdu pozdě,“ zabědovala Rachel. „Šťastné a Veselé,“ popřála ještě a byla tatam. Kurt se ani nestačil pořádně vzpamatovat.

„Tati, já ti to vysvětlím. Já, teda my…“

Burt zvedl dlaně před sebe a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechci nic slyšet. Chtěl jsem se jen zeptat, jestli mi dáš do kafe šlehačku.“

„Ale tati, tvoje srdce!“ začal Kurt okamžitě a zarazil se, jen co se na tátu podíval.

„Víš, možná, že by mě docela zajímalo, co jste to tady s Rachel prováděli.“

„Fajn, dostaneš šlehačku.“


End file.
